Foi sem quere
by Uchiha Chii
Summary: UA. Seis amigos viviam uma vidinha chata e normal até que sem quere acabam se metendo em uma grande encrenca. Resumo horrível! mas é que não tem muito o que escreve aqui i.i


I'm back /o/ sentiram minha falta?

(silêncio)

**Indivído:** acho q não hein u.u

i.i mas tudo bem (pose do Gai) nice girl pose /o/ ah... eu voltei com essa UA o.o" eu escrevi os 3 primeiros cap. dela num caderno Oo mais ou menos quando eu tava terminado de digita A missão, e finalmente eu criei forças e digitei essa fic o/

**Indivído:** preguiçosa ¬¬

**Yachiru:** não fale assim da Chii-sama i.i

ahh, dexa eu apresenta pra vcs esses dois, meus escrav... eh... assistente n.n" Yachiru e Indivído :D geralmente eles só aparecem no meu blog, mas td bem o.o"

**Disclaimer:**

Bem, Naruto não me pertence... mas sabem essa enrolação do anime? Isso me pertente! \o/ por isso tá uma droga :D

(Silêncio...)

Tá tá, nem essa droga me pertence... se pertencesse ía tá pior do q tá! mas bem... Yachiru, mostre a plaquinha o/

**Yachiru:** "mostrando plaquinha q tá escrito: _Legenda: Falas são entre "..." e comentários retardados são entre (...)_"

chegaaaa o.o" vamo á fic pois isso eh o q interessa ..

**1- Apenas concorde com tudo**

Tóquio (pq 90 das UA são em Tóquio? xD), uma cidade normal. Em uma parte normal da cidade, numa escola normal, 6 amigos normais, andam normalmente. Era o fim de mais um dia normal, com aulas normais. (**Indivído:** Chii, por acaso vc descobriu hoje a palavra normal? ¬¬ **Chii:** não o.o **Indivído:** então para de fala normal ¬¬ **Chii:** i.i)

Os 6 amigos estavam andando, meio que sem rumo. Estavam os 6 cansados, tinham acabado de ter a última prova, agora vinham as tão esperadas férias. Os 6 pararam numa praça e sentaram nuns bancos que tinha por alí, eles eram os únicos que estávam naquela praça, tudo estava muito... calmo.

"Nossa, até que enfim as provas acabaram!" -Falava um garoto loiro de olhos azuis, era Uzumaki Naruto.

"É... e você se deu mal na maioria delas." -Desta vez quem falou foi um garoto moreno, Uchiha Sasuke.

"É, é verdade... QUE? REPETE SASUKE BAKA!" -Gritou Naruto.

"Vai começa." -Falou um garoto de cabelos compridos, Hyuuga Neji.

"Que problemático..." -Disse o reclamão do grupo, Nara Shikamaru.

"Ah, é exagero do Sasuke, o Naruto nem foi mal em tantas provas assim." -Disse Inuzuka Kiba.

"Tem razão Kiba." -Sasuke olhou pra Kiba. "Mas burro que o Naruto é só você mesmo."

"COMO É?" -Kiba gritou irritado.

"Querem parar com isso! Tudo pra vocês é motivo de discussão! uú" -Disse Sabaku no Gaara, um lindo garoto ruivo (**Chii:**nyaaa Gaara-kun! **Indivído e Yachiru:** ...)

Os 6 ficaram em silêncio um pouco, mas logo depois já começaram a fazer planos para as férias. Eles eram amigos a um tempo já, uns 4 ou 5 anos. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba e Gaara tinham 15 anos e estavam no 1º ano, Shikamaru e Neji tinham 16 anos e estavam no 2º ano.

Shikamaru olhou para o céu e disse "vai chover". As nuvens que eram brancas agora estavam ficando cinza.

"Vamos sair daqui antes que comece a chover." -Sasuke se levantou e olhou para os 5 amigos.

"É, vamos." -Falou Neji se levantando também.

Foi então que uma cena chamou a atenção dos 6 garotos. Uma garota estava correndo e atrás dela vinham mais 4 pessoas.

"Será que ela está fugindo?" -Perguntou Kiba.

"Talvez, quem sabe..." -Disse Gaara.

A garota correu em diração a um beco.

"Nós deveríamos ir até lá, ela pode estar precisando de ajuda." -Falou Naruto olhando sério para os seus amigos.

"Isso não é problema nosso, não vamos nos meter." -Sasuke disse. Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru e Kiba concordaram com ele.

"ah gente, vamos lá, ela pode realmente estar precisando de ajuda!" -Naruto continuou olhando sério para os seus amigos, estes ficaram olhando para o loiro quetos. "Venham, vamos ajudá-la." No que disse isso Naruto pegou Sasuke e Shikamaru e correu com os dois até o beco em que a garota havia entrado. Neji, Kiba e Gaara se entreolharam com gotas na cabeça.

"É melhor irmos atrás deles, o Naruto vai faze alguma besteria." -Disse Neji. Gaara e Kiba balançaram levemente a cabeça concordando e os 3 foram atrás dos outros 3 (**Chii:** hauauauahuaha os 3 foram atrás dos 3 /o/ **Indivído:** e o q tem de engraçado nisso? ¬¬ **Chii: **sei lá o.ov)

Naruto, Sasuke e Shikamaru chegaram no beco e viram a garota cercada pelos 4 homens, não demorou muito e Neji, Gaara e Kiba chegaram no beco também. A garota e os 4 homens olharam para eles. Um dos homens perguntou:

"Quem são eles?" -Ele disse ameaçadoramente para a garota.

"Eu... eu não sei." -Disse a garota.

"Ei vocês!" -Grita Naruto - "É melhor não machucaem ela!"

"Não machucarem ela é?" -Um segundo homem falou -"Devem ser amigos dela."

"São novos agentes?" -Perguntou o primeiro homem para a garota.

"Novos agentes? O que ele quis dizer com isso?" -Perguntou Shikamaru para seus amigos num tom que só os 6 pudessem ouvir.

"Não sei... mas finge que é. Concorde com tudo o que eles falarem!" -Disse Naruto no mesmo tom. Neji ía falar alguma coisa mas Naruto gritou antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca -"ISSO MESMO, SOMOS OS NOVOS AGENTES!"

"vocês da A.E.C.A. estão recrutando agentes cada vez mais jovens" -Falou um terceiro homem.

"Sim! Isso é verdade" - Girto Naruto. Os outros 5 amigos estavam achando que o loiro estava indo longe demais...

"Vamos acabar logo com esses 6 pirralhos" -Disse o quarto homem. Os 4 homens foram andando em direção aos 6 até que todos escutam um celular tocando (akele alertinha de mensagem de texot sabem?) Um dos homens pegou o celular, leu a mensagem e disse:"Estão precisando da gente, outra hora acabamos com eles." Ele joga uma bomba de fumaça, quando a fumaça abaixa os 4 homens tinham desaparecido. A garota ainda estava no local e olhava assustada para os 6 garotos.

"vocês são da A.E.C.A.?" -Ela perguntou depois de uns segundos.

Naruto abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Neji falou mais rápido.

"Não, não somos." -Disse o Hyuuga.

"Mas vocês conhecem a A.E.C.A.?" -Perguntou a garota desconfiada.

Neji ía falar, mas dessa vez Naruto foi mais rápido.

"Sim, nós conhecemos a A.E.C.A., sabemos de tudo. Não há nada sobre a A.E.C.A. que a gente não saiba!" -Ele falou todo empolgado. Os outros 5 começaram a perceber que estavam se metendo em uma grande encrenca.

A garota fez uma cara séria, ela virou as costas para os garotos, disse um "sigam-me" e começou a nadar até o fim do beco. Os 6 a seguiram.

No fim do beco tinha uma porta, a garota abriu a porta e esperou todos entrarem. Quando todos já tinham entrado ela acendeu uma luz. O lugar era um espécie de depósito, num canto havia um alçapão. A garota abriu o alçapão revelando uma passagem subterrânea, era uma escada mau iluminada. Os 7 desceram pela escada, a medida que iam andando a iluminação ía melhorando. Chegaram ao fim da escada, tinha mais uma porta, a garota abriu a porta mostrando uma cena que deixou os 6 meninos de boca aberta.

Era um escritório, mas não parecia um escritório, era grande, parecia ser cede de alguma coisa.

"Claro..." -Disse a garota -"... que isso não empressiona vocês, já que vocês sabem tudo da A.E.C.A. vocês já sabiam que era aqui que ela está localizada."

"Sim sim, é verdade." -Falou Naruto.

Um homem avistou os 7 e foi até eles.

"Shizune!" -Ele falou para a garota "Você demorou, o que houve?"

"Olá Gai" -Ela diz -"Eu demorei porque tive uns problemas, mas não foi nad demais."

"E quem são eles?" -Gai perguntou olhando para os 6 garotos.

"Ah sim, eu queria que a Tsunade-sama conhecesse eles."

"Pois então pode nos apresentar." -Fala uma mulher se aproximando de todos.

"Tsunade-sama" -Diz Shizune -"Esses garotos disseram que sabem tudo da A.E.C.A. e que não há nada sobre a A.E.C.A. que elesnão saibam."

"Isso é verdade?" -Tsunade perguntou ao meninos um tanto desconfiada.

Antes que alguém pudesse falar alguma coisa Naruto disse um empolgado "sim". Os outros 5 estavam querendo matar o loiro (e quem não queria mata ele numa hora dessa? oo)

hm... ótimo" -Tsunade disse sorrindo. "Então me falem... para quem vocês trabalham?" -Ela apontou uma arma para eles e parecia disposta a atirar (úia o.o), Shinuze e Gai apontarem armas para eles também (2 paga pau uu XD nd a vê oo...)

Os 6 se entreolham assustados

"Vai Naruto... responde agora." -Falou Sasuke.

_Continua..._

OMG, o que faram nossos pobres meninos agora? O que é A.E.C.A. e pq eles não podem sabe dessa A.E.C.A.? huhu a respota disso vcs só verão no próximo cap. \o/ (sem graça...)

Genti o.o como eu disse, eu voltei a fazer fics, eu tinha parado pq sabe como eh neh... 8 serie... se preparando para fazer teste em colégio por ae pro ensino médio, eu tive q faze um curso preparatório durante o segundo semestre, eu tinha aula de manhã e a tarde, comecei com 10 aulas por dia e no ultimo mês eram 11 aulas por dia. Não tinha tempo para nada... mas vlw a pena, conheci mto gente rox... tive mtos momentos divertidos n.n infelizmente não passei pro colégio q eu queria i.i mas por eu ter conseguido uma nota boa até, eu ganhei uma bolsa de estudos num dos melhores colégios particulares daqui da cidade n.n então não foi tudo em vão :D agora q tudo isso acabou eu vô voltar a ler as fics daqui \o/ e a escreve tbm! Essa fic eu comecei a escrev a um tempão, mas nunca dava tempo para acabar, agora sim eu acabo LOL e posto tudinhuuuu aki n.n hehe

Esse primeiro cap. foi meio q um introdução, as partes rox vão começar nos próximos cap \o\ mas só posto se eu vê q o povo tá gostando hein u.u hm... q mais? Ah sim! Essa fic eu dedico ao meu querido Thiago q não entende nada de animes mas msm assim teve a boa vontade para ler os cap. dessa fic e me fala sua opinião. Mto obrigada Thi, t amo di montão n.n e... eh isso :D deixem reviews, please n.n

teh o/

**O dia-a-dia de Yachiru**

**Yachiru:** "querido papel, meu nome eh Yachiru, sou ajudante da Chii-sama, ela e o Indivído-san estavam no pc digitando uma fic e estavam me mandao fazer coisas. Segundo eles eu tava enchendo muito o saco, aí o Indivído-san mando eu cuspi no chão e saí nadando, eu tenteu faze isso mas não consegui nadar, acho que isso é porque como a Chii-sama sempre diz: "Eu sou inutil" mas tudo bem, eu não me importo com isso. Depois que o Indivído-san me mando faze isso a Chii-sama me deu um pedala, aí ela me deu um papel e falo para eu escreve meu dia a dia, é o q eu estou fazendo... ahh, eu tava deitada no chão, a Chii-sama passou, tropeçou em mim e bateu com a cabeça na quina da mesa, agora ela tá mandado eu ir lamba sabão no asfalto quante, tô idno fazer isso, outro dia eu escrevo mais. xauzinho ;D"

Tá, isso não tem graça o.o mas fikei com vontade de escreve :3 td fic terá um "O dia-a-dia de Yachiru" :D


End file.
